Spread The IchiHitsu Love!
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: That reminded Ichigo with some from his old memory, but he couldn't remember it. It was like he have meet that boy somewhere before. And that name, Hitsugaya Toushiro, when did he ever heard that name? From a fanfiction i love, shounen-ai, RnR?


Hello, minna! Erika-chan Kaoru's here! Please read and review!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**TITE KUBO and Miika_Daiscent**

**Real Title:**

**Spread The AriYama Love**

**From:**

**Hey! Say! JUMP fanfiction**

**WANTED:**

**Shounen-ai**

**BLEACH X Hey! Say! JUMP**

**IchiHitsu X ChiiTaro**

**Spread The IchiHitsu Love!**

**Chapter 1**

Life had a lot of unexpected things. Sometimes, when we meet someone, we could tell that the person wouldn't be meant anything for us, just came and gone like the others. But there was a time when we meet again with someone who actually was our destined person, when fate bring us together and became our soul mate.

There was none of that thing on Ichigo's mind when he met that chubby cheeked boy someday on his class room, standing on the front of class, introducing him self. All of his appearance showed a high self-confidence, smart, and with his coherent words we could tell that he was good at speaking, nervous less, and handsome, of course. To make it simple, let's say that he was perfect!

But there was something on the boy, that reminded Ichigo with some from his old memory, but he couldn't remember it. It was like he have meet that boy somewhere before. And that name, Hitsugaya Toushiro, when did he ever heard that name?

Those questions was spinning around on Ichigo's mind until he heard someone called his name,

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ah, Hai… sensei?" he stood up properly

"Since you're our class representative, would you please touring Hitsugaya-kun around at lunch time?" their homeroom teacher asked him.

It had been 15 minutes since that boy introduced himself and got some random question from his classmate, but Ichigo barely heard it.

"Sure, sensei…" Ichigo answered, sitting down again on his chair.

"Okay, Hitsugaya-kun, to make things easier, you could sit beside Kurosaki-kun"

That Toushiro boy nodded his head politely and walked toward Ichigo,

"Hai, durian-orange… Nice to meet you" he said scoffing as he sat on the chair beside Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened, 'IT'S HIS FIRST DAY, AND HE'S MOCKING AT ME?' he thought, angry.

And Ichigo swore in the name of his beloved pocky, that boy smirked at him. Ichigo was too mad to say anything and all that he could do was just glared at that boy, '_he's not that tall either'_ he told him self, amused with that thought, he tried to concentrate at the lesson.

But he will definitely got a pay back from that boy, sooner or later he would take revenge!

'Just you wait and see, Toushiro!'

And on his chair, Toushiro shivered. He could feel an evil aura on his side, but all that he could see just Ichigo smiled as he chatted with a cute boy behind his chair.

Lunch time came and Ichigo unwillingly walked Toushiro around.

"So, who's the boy behind your chair, Kurosaki-kun?" Toushiro tried to make a conversation since Ichigo wouldn't say anything. The fact that Toushiro could answer ALL the questions by their teacher didn't impressed Ichigo that much and just made him angrier than before.

"He's Chinen, and keep your hand off from him, please!" Ichigo said with a threatened tone.

"Eh? Nande? But he's cute…" Toushiro said with an imagining expression and Ichigo wanted to wipe it away from his face.

"Whatever on your mind now, it's better for you to forget it!" Ichigo said harshly.

"Wow, he's your boy friend?" Toushiro said teasingly.

"That's none of your business!"

"Why are you so angry, Kuro-chan?"

Ichigo stopped on his spot when he heard the boy called his special nick name, turning around to face the younger boy but he saw Toushiro froze as well and crossed both of his palms on his mouth, his eyes widened.

"Don't act so close to me!" Ichigo snapped and was back to the class.

Toushiro stood there, like a statue, "Yabbaii! I messed the things up!" he thought, panicked.

This morning, like the whole week after Toushiro came to his school, Ichigo went to school reluctantly; he didn't want to see that face. There was something about the boy that bothering him, but he couldn't find what that is…

"Kuro-chan… Is there something wrong?" Chinen approached him.

He was so shocked at the first time he met with Chinen, the cute boy called him with that nick name, he used to called 'Ichi-chan' by his family and his friends. And that nick name reminded him about the only one person, but he couldn't remember who it is to be exact.

"Eh? It's nothing Chii, I'm fine…" Ichigo smiled to the smaller boy.

"But, your face looks so pale, Kuro-chan… C'mon, I'll bring you to infirmary"

"No need, Chii… Don't worry about me,okay!"

"Nope, come on…come on!" Chinen -being stubborn as always- tried to drag him out of the class.

"Okay, okay! I'll go by myself… just tell sensei if he asked about me, okay!" Ichigo said in defeat, Chinen could be so persistent sometimes.

"Are you sure you can reach the infirmary safely?" Chinen asked worriedly.

"Yes, of course! I'm not that weak, you know!"

Chinen just smile and nodded at him.

He walked toward the door when he bumped to someone and fell on his butt.

"Eh? Kuro-ch… Ichi-kun?" It's Toushiro who pulled him up.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked him, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine… so, get out of me!" Ichigo said harshly and felt worst after that word out of his mouth.

Tosuhiro's face looked hurt and he loosened his grip on Ichigo's wrist.

"Thank you" Ichigo said as he went out of the class.

_Why am I so irritated with that boy?_

_Who is he actually?_

_How could he know my nick name? It's supposed just Chinen and someone from his past who knows that nick name…_

_Someone in his past… past… memory…_

_AHHH!_

_I can't remember!_

_Who's that person anyway?_

"Kuro-chan… nakanaide!" the boy with a teary brown eyes said, sobbing.

"B-but, y-you've cried too" 7 years Ichigo said as he wiped his tears away…

"I cry because I couldn't stand to see you cry"

Ichigo wiped the tears on that boy's face too as he smiled.

"Okay, I won't cry anymore starting from tomorrow… But I need to cry tonight as you leaving…"

"Hmm, but please don't cry when morning has come, okay! I promise if you keep send a letter for me, I'll be back in three years, at your 10th birthday" the smaller boy said reassuringly.

"Hontou ni?" Ichigo said hopefully.

The boy just smiled as he vanished.

Ichigo snapped open his eyes, he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes. _Why all of sudden I dream of that boy again? And as always, I couldn't recognize his face._

"Kuro-chan, feel better?" Chinen asked him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Ichigo was looking around just to find that he was still on the infirmary.

"Nurse Nemu said that you collapsed on the door. What did you do last night? It seems you haven't slept for days" Chinen asked him, worried.

"Just thought about something, so that I couldn't sleep at all lately" Ichigo answered.

"What is it Kuro-chan?"

"Nothing, just about some old memories…"

"Is that about that new boy?"

"Ehh?"

Chinen sighed, standing from the bed and walked toward the window,

"It's obvious, you have changed after he came to this school…" sigh, "You often glared at him for no reason…"

"He called me durian-orange!" Ichigo interrupted him,

"You ignored him when he tried to talk to you…" Chinen continued.

"All that he did was just mocking at me!"

"And you refused to be a same group lesson with him…"

"He tried to steal my top rank!" Ichigo yelled now.

Chinen looked at him, frowned.

"But, I knew Kuro-chan's a sportive person! Kuro-chan won't mind if he has a rival on study. And he is a kind person even to a new comer! I remembered when Ryuu was new here, you were the first person in class who talked to him even he almost took your first position and now he could be an exchange student to abroad, it was all because of you! You're the one who keep his courage to move on right after him defeating you on audition!"

"But…"

"Why Kuro-chan? Why did you acted different on him?" Chinen asked.

"I'm confused…" finally Ichigo said with a low voice.

"How could it be?" Chinen walked back toward the bed where Ichigo was lying with a blanket covered his face.

"There's something about him that remind me about my childhood friend, but I couldn't remember it…"

"Could it be him?"

"I don't know either, but the friend of mine not that arrogant and he would never jeering at me"

"You remembered his name?

"Not at all and that makes me confuse and curious more than ever…"

"But…"

"Please stop asking Chii, I'm so confuse right now"

"Oh, I'm sorry… talking to me whenever you want, okay? I'll walk you home today…"

"And no refuse!" Chinen added when he looked at Ichigo who started to protest.

The next day, Ichigo was absent and it made Chinen worried after what happened the previous day, 'Is Kuro-chan's illness getting worse?' he thought.

"Chinen-kun?" someone called his name, and he looked up just to see Toushiro sat on Ichigo's chair in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Ichigo-kun is absent today?"

"Have no idea, but maybe he's just need a rest. He seems so tired yesterday when I sent him home" Chinen answered.

"You walked him home?"

"Yes, there's something wrong?"

"Oww, nope… just curious, are you dating with him?"

"Ehh? Why did you ask such a question?" Chinen's eyes widened.

"Eh, ano~ never mind…" Toushiro stuttered, his cheeks reddened like a tomato.

Chinen just frowned, his eyes scanned through the latter face when a realization hit him. He smiled,

"Ne~, want to visit him after school?"

"Ehhh?"

"C'mon… I planned to go there though, but it'll be nice if I go with a friend…" he convinced.

"O-okay…" Toushiro gave a single-nervous-nod.

'Cute… it's the first time I saw him nervous' Chinen thought.

_to be continued_

_yeah... to be continued..._


End file.
